Séance de coiffure
by Mikii
Summary: Remus et James se débrouillent pour tester sur les cheveux de Sirius une... nouveauté ! SiriusRemus, ultra choupi. Chapitre unique.


Credit : Les personnages de JKRowling n'appartiennent qu'à elle, mais ça nous empêche pas de pouiller -

Pairing : SiriusRemus

Genre : Coiffure ! choupi

Résumé : Sirius est une victime, et c'est bien connu tralala Euh je voulais dire… Remus et James décident de tenter une expérience sur les cheveux de Sirius

- Tu sais Sirius, je crois que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de couper un peu tout ça…

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais mes beaux cheveux longs !

- C'est bien là le problème, Padfoot… Tu n'as pas vu comme ils fourchent, au bout ?

Sirius se redressa d'un bond du lit.

- Hein !

- Peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte…, hasarda Remus, le menton calé dans le creux de sa main.

- C'est impossible ! contesta son petit ami. Je me regarde tous les jours très attentivement devant le miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoie est toujours la même…

- C'est parce que je lui ai jeté un sort, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Comme ça, on évite tous d'être réveillé par tes hurlements au moindre petit bouton sur le visage, tous les matins ! lança une voix depuis la porte du dortoir.

Sirius se tourna vers James, les bras croisés, et lui lança un regard ennuyé.

- Arrête de fabuler, Potter ! Je sais bien que tu es jaloux de mes cheveux.

- En attendant, fit James, sans chercher à relever la remarque puérile, Remus a entièrement raison.

Le brun à lunettes s'approcha de ses deux amis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et lança un clin d'œil à Remus.

- Tes mèches sublimes, mon pauvre Padfoot, railla t-il, elles sont carrément four-chues !

Sirius le dégagea d'un geste rageur.

- Tous les deux, vous n'y connaissez strictement rien en matière de beauté !

- Merci, marmonna Remus.

- Moony, je ne dis pas ça pour toi ! C'est juste que de nous trois, je suis de loin celui qui est le plus calé en la matière…

- A défaut d'autre chose, plaisanta James.

- Arrête un peu, tu veux ! Enfin, tu vois Moony, continua Sirius en reprenant place aux côtés du châtain, je voulais parler de… de la théorie de la beauté !

- Tu t'enfonces Sirius… chantonna James en ôtant sa cape et en la lançant sur son lit.

Remus, franchement amusé par la scène, se mit à rire en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sirius.

- Ca ne tenterait pas que je te coupe un peu le bout ?

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui s'était laissé tomber allongé sur son lit. Finalement, un petit rictus se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Remus.

- Et si je te disais que je serais plutôt tenté par autre chose ?

Le châtain leva les yeux aux cieux en souriant. Après tout, il pourrait peut-être l'avoir de cette façon… Il répondit en chuchotant :

- Très bien… Mais tu me laisses te coiffer avant.

Sirius, d'abord offusqué du chantage, considéra la proposition et finit par acquiescer d'un geste grave.

- Puisqu'il le faut…, soupira t-il.

Pendant que Sirius triturait sans se lasser le bout de ses mèches – qui demeuraient à ses yeux aussi parfaites qu'elles l'avaient toujours été -, Remus alla fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche de ciseaux. Il se posta ensuite debout derrière le dos de son petit ami et lança un sort pour rendre ses cheveux humides. Patiemment, il entreprit de les couper sur un bon centimètre, pendant que James observait, très clairement amusé, le visage crispé de son meilleur ami.

- C'est bientôt fini ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Ne stresse pas comme ça, sinon Remus va foirer ta coupe, lui fit remarquer James.

Sirius le fusilla du regard et pris son mal en patience.

- Encore une petite minute… fit Remus, l'air concentré.

Respectant le délai, il finit par poser sa paire de ciseaux sur le lit de Sirius et s'empara d'un peigne. Pendant quelques secondes, il le fit passer entre les longues mèches toujours humides du brun tout en maintenant la base de son cuir chevelu afin de ne pas trop les tirer.

- On dirait que tu as fais ça toute ta vie, Moony, le complimenta James en se levant pour venir admirer le travail.

Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtés en souriant. Remus garda tout son sérieux, prit sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sirius, coiffant les mèches et caressant le crâne.

- T'endors pas, Padfoot, articula James à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci rouvrit des yeux qu'il avait fermé sous la caresse et envoya balader le gêneur de son bras droit.

- C'est fini ! fit Remus d'un ton enjoué.

James, qui avait repris place sur son lit, accourut pour admirer le résultat. Lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler brusquement de rire, Sirius fut parcouru d'un frisson et se redressa rapidement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

Remus avait rejoint James dans son fou rire et avait bien du mal à regarder son petit ami en face.

- Mais quoi !

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'empara d'un miroir de poche, et considéra l'arrière de sa tête.

- C'est quoi ça ! cria t-il.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Lorsqu'il revint dans le dortoir, ce fut pour constater que Remus et James avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux. Ils le fixaient désormais avec le plus grand détachement du monde. Sirius s'approcha de son meilleur ami et appuya son index contre son torse.

- Toi, fit-il. Je suis certain que c'était ton idée !

James sourit de toutes ses dents et répondit avec toute l'innocence dont il fut capable.

- Absolument pas. Il faudrait que tu commences à comprendre que ton cher Moony n'est pas plus un ange que n'importe lequel des autres Maraudeurs…

- Arrête de sourire comme ça ! cria Sirius.

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à être totalement en colère. Le visage souriant et enfantin de Remus le prenait en traître.

- C'était ton idée ? demanda t-il plus calmement au châtain.

Remus lui fit un bisou sur la joue et caressa gentiment la mèche emprisonnée dans le petit élastique rose sur le côté de la tête de son compagnon.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien senti ? plaisanta t-il.

Sirius haussa machinalement les épaules, soupirant.

- Laisse tomber, Moony. Il devait vraiment penser à autre chose pendant que tu lui caressais laaangoureusement la tête…

James évita de peu la serviette de toilette que Sirius tenta de lui lancer au visage.


End file.
